


Cuddling Is Odd

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: Crowlandriel One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowlandriel, M/M, imma start this ship tag here I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley usually wasn't the cuddling type.</p><p>The King of Hell thinks about his little angel as he cuddles against him in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Is Odd

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've decided to revamp this account starting with one of my favorite (and very tiny) ships: Crowlandriel. This is just gonna be a little fic while I get my ideas flowing.

Crowley usually wasn't the cuddling type.

 

  He was all rough, demanding. He was sex that left the other being breathless and boneless. He was not mushy. He wasn't lovey. And...this angel...This angel was soft. This angel was innocence and sunshine. This angel hadn't even had sex before he had put his hands on him.

 

This angel was dead asleep.

And holy  _hell_ was it adorable.

 

  Samandriel was clinging to him like he was all he had. Like if he let go, it would be the end of him. The angel was so _soft_. Every inch of him was smooth to the touch. Crowley held Samandriel close, he could feel the angel's breath against his neck. He was so sweet, even in sleep. As sweet as sugar, as innocent as a child. It almost made him feel bad that he was with the King of Hell. Almost.

  "Mm...Crowley?"

 

  Crowley looked down at the sleepy angel, smiling gently. "Hello, little bird." He murmured softly. The angel blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. "What...what time is it?"

"Very early."

"Oh...Did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all. You should go back to sleep."

"So should you."

  

  The demon chuckled softly. "Alright, baby bird. I'll sleep." He pulled Samandriel closer to him, hearing the other's content sigh as his face pressed against his neck.

 

"Goodnight, Crowley."

"Goodnight, little one."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to send me prompts, my personal blog on Tumblr is larlarinlalaland  
> I do have a RP blog as well, if anyone would like to look at my writings there :)  
> I'd really appreciate to know what you guys think of this.


End file.
